Up to now, as a short range wireless communication system, standardized systems, such as IEEE802.11b, IEEE802.11a or IEEE802.11g, used for wireless LAN, or Bluetooth (Registered Trademark), have become known.
With a mobile phone, which is equipped with the local wireless communication function for realizing the short range wireless communication system, a user may talk, without holding the mobile phone, by connecting the mobile phone to a handsfree kit or a headset with the local wireless communication function. Meanwhile, the local wireless communication function is that of wireless communication over a short range, and hence is featured by low power dissipation.
On the other hand, the PC (personal computer) having a local wireless communication function or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) may be connected to a mobile phone having the local wireless communication function in order to have data communication by dial-up connection or facsimile connection.
As a method for use, the customary practice is to connect the mobile phone at all times with a headset, a hands free kit, a PC or a PDA, or to set the local wireless communication function of the mobile phone at all times in an awaiting state, in order to be able to accept the connection from these devices at any time (for example, see Reference Cited 1).
For example, the local wireless communication connection between the mobile phone and the headset or the hands-free kit is established at the outset. On detection of an incoming call (IC), a signal indicating the incoming call is sent out to the headset or to the hands free kit. The headset or the hands free kit notifies the user of the incoming call. The user makes a reply operation by using the headset or the hands free kit to answer the call to have a talk. If connection is to be made from the headset or the hands free kit, on receipt of an incoming call, it is necessary to keep the local wireless communication function of the mobile phone at all times in an awaiting state at all times or to set the local wireless communication function of the mobile phone in the awaiting state by user's manual operation.
[Reference cited 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-P2001-144767A (pages 11 and 12, FIG. 14)